IT'S WAR!
by TwilightEquestrian
Summary: OUR FAVORITE COVEN IS BORED. IT'S A FULL OUT PRANK WAR THAT HAS VAMPIRE VS VAMPIRE, COUPLE VS COUPLE, ABD SOMTIMES EVEN COUPLE AGAINST THEMSELVES! ADD IN WEREWOLVES AND A HUMAN AND WE COULD POSSIBLY HAVE THE MOST INTERESTING WAR EVER FOUGHT!
1. THE NOT SO HAPPY SUNDAE!

**A/N: The first chapter to my third story! I love this! LOL! Tell me what you think and If you have and ideas for good pranks the cullen family can pull on each other please feel free to tell me in ethier a review or in a message! I also respond to all reviews so feel free! Hope everyone loves it! I know it's an over done topic, but I just had to give it a shot!**

**Thanks You Guys So Much!**

**Enjoy!**

**Twilight Equestrian**

**It's War**

**Chapter 1: I'M DECLARING WAR!**

**Alice's POV**

**I was mad! No, hears a better word to describe my current emotion and that word is furious! It all started this morning when I had planned on driving to Seattle for a little alone time and most importantly shopping time! But of course that wasn't going to happen anymore! I muttered under my breath as I walked toward the house as I tried to figure out which of my retarded family members did this to me! I know it was one of them! One of them slit my tires! I had my suspects and I was definitely going to interrogate them. My main suspects were Emmett and Jasper they both looked guilty this morning and were both looking bored too. This sounded just like Emmett stupid, idiotic, and immature Emmett, but Jasper intelligent, sweet, and the love of my life, would he really do this to me, I wasn't sure, but it was his funeral if he did do this. Stranger things had happened in this house and nobody keeps me from the mall!**

**I stalked into the house clanging my heels on the hard-wood floor. I didn't care if Esme yelled at me I had my own problems and I wanted those two tire slitting idiotic children to know I was coming for them. I walked up the stairs and when I was about to reach the top I heard a click and looked up to see about forty balloons coming down on me and me brand new clothes!**

**The popped covering me, my clothes, and Esme's stairs. I screamed and then sniffed. I realized it wasn't water I was carpeted in. It was the one thing I hated most in the world. The most foul substance on the planet. Something humans craved, but vampires detested and ran away as quickly as possible. I was covered from head to toe in chocolate! Chocolate; anything but chocolate! Oh, Dear God why did it have to me chocolate? I was going to kill those boys! I was going to shred them and burn the pieces! No I was going to do much force than that I was going to get revenge. Sweet incredible and amazing revenge. I was going to pull the best prank ever on them. IT WAS WAR! Full out war and I was bringing out the guns. Good confederate Jasper is going to enjoy that very much! They were going to regret everything. They are going to regret destroying my car, ruining my clothes beyond repair, and most of all stopping my shopping trip! They were going to regret the day they decided to play a prank on me, Alice Cullen!**

**I could tell they were close. I could still beat them up then get my revenge, right? I walked slowly amplifying every step I took toward them in there hiding place in the attic. How convenient, the attic with only one way to escape the window, which Emmett was much too large and well gigantic to fit through. The house shook with Emmett's laughter as they heard my slow and noisy approach.**

**I reached the top of the stairs to the attic door and I slowly opened it. As I did this a bucket fell down on my head. No, not more chocolate! But I was wrong it wasn't chocolate. It was almost as bad. It was sprinkles. Emmett then ran over and sprayed something light on head. I couldn't even grab him. I just stood there my mouth about to hit the ground. I took my hand and took the light substance on my finger and put it up to my nose. Great, it was whipped cream. They had covered me with first chocolate, then sprinkles, and now whip cream. Where was the cherry on top? That was probably in my room or something!**

**"Hope you have a happy **_**sundae **_**Alice, you didn't have any plans did you? Oh yeah shopping right looks like you can't go," Emmett teased and I lounged at the two of them, but I missed as Jasper jumped out the window and Emmett burst right through the attic wall. Yep, I was right he was too big for the window and the wall too!**

**They better run! They were messing with the wrong shopaholic vampire! I would get revenge and the perfect plan was already forming on my head!**

**"I'M DECLARING WAR!" I yelled after them.**

**Okay guys I really want a ton of reviews so I won't post another chapter until I feel I have enough! Please don't be too harsh! I'm only 13! So please reveiew if you like it or hate it just don't be rude about it! Any ideas for pranks are excepted! I'm going to use google for some more ideas, but I have a few pranks they can pull that are pretty good!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

****

(This is an Author's Note!)

Okay guys BIG news! Today is the one month anniversary to when I posted my first story on Fan Fiction, Loving an Angel! I just wanted t let everyone know how much I appreciate them for reading my stories, reviewing, and setting alerts and favorites!

In the past month here are some of the stats!

Number of stories: 3

Total Amount of Hits (all stories) - 1,280

Hits on IT"S WAR: 47

Hits on Loving an Angel: 1,083

Hits on the Cullens go Irish: 153

Total Amount of Favorites: 11

Favorite for Loving an Angel: 9

Favorite for IT"S WAR: 2

Total Amount of Alerts: 6

Total amount of Reviews: 6

This might not be that good, but to me this is amazing! I never published any of my writing and my teachers were the only ones who I would let read it, so this is a big step for me. I just really wanted to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed my stories! Thank you guys, none of this would be possible without you! 

TwilightEquestrian!


	3. Revenge On Emmett!

**A/N: chapter 2! I plan on haveing this story move a little faster now becasue I sat down and outlined everyprnak I could think of. But I'm still looking for suggestions! My outlines are never set in stone! I'm sorry about having to keep changing the POV, but it was the only way that you would be abl to get all of the information you needed! Next chapter is Emmett vs. Edward! PLEASE REVEIW!!!**

**It's War**

**Chapter 2: Revenge on Emmett**

**ALICE POV**

I had the perfect idea of how to begin my revenge on Emmett for that little prank he and Jasper pulled on me. This was just step one of my two hundred and twenty nine step plan on how to wreak my revenge of Emmett and Jasper.

I thought of all of the torture I was going to put them through as I walked slowly into aisle four of the grocery store. I had never been to the grocery store before, but I found what I was looking for quickly. Hair dye. Emmett was overly proud of his hair. He was always saying it was just as hot as him. Well he was going to think differently after this. He wasn't going to be proud of his hair anymore! The best part was that since we never changed our hair didn't grow his hair would be the color of my chose forever, I knew that the dye would probably fade but there would always be that faint color in his hair, the color that said "Don't you ever prank Alice again!" I could get used to looking at that.

I reached the hair dye and began to wonder about which color I should chose. Green? Blue? Red? Purple? No, I had found the perfect color. I then walked down to the section where the shampoo was. I grabbed a bottle checked out at the register and went back out to the car smiling as I pulled out of the crowded parking lot. This was going to be good.

Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting this afternoon so I had plenty of time to stage my prank. I poured of all of the shampoo that I had just bought and replaced it with the hair dye. Emmett wouldn't notice a thing!

**EMMETT POV**

What a great day! I was always happy when I got to hunt. There I could stretch my muscles and use my full strength. It was the only time I was allowed to do that and it always felt good. It made me feel like I was on top of the world and that nobody could touch me!

Rose and I pulled into the driveway and I jumped swiftly out of my big jeep. I admired it. I loved it almost as much as my hair! It was a strong jeep powerful and strong kinda like me, but still much weaker.

"Emmett I'm seriously suggesting that we get a divorce and you marry for hair and car. Come on already!" She laughed. She was the love of my life. No not my life, it was more like the love of my existence. She was the only reason I endured this endless and sleepless life. It was all for her.

We walked to the house together. Edward was sitting at his piano with Bella playing for her.

_Edward I forgot who are you engaged to? Bella or that stupid piano?_ I thought

"Very mature Emmett," He sighed rolling his eyes at me.

"I do what I can," I said laughing.

"You guys are probably going to want to shower. I bought you guys some new shampoo and put it in your bathroom." Alice said not looking up from her magazine. I had been waiting for her revenge for a whole week now! I guess she gave up! She just didn't want to mess with a tough guy like me!

"You can think what you want Emmett," Edward said laughing.

_Just stay out of my head already!_ I screamed in my thoughts. I hope he heard that!

"Loud and clear, Emm." He continued reading my thoughts.

Rosalie was already upstairs finishing up in the shower when I got up the stairs. I removed my boots and put them away in the closet. I decided to change out of these dirty clothes why I waited for her to finish.

"Here you can shower now, I'm going to blow dry my hair out here," She said letting me into the bathroom so I could shower.

**ALICE POV**

It wouldn't be long now until Emmett came out of the shower and saw that his hair. He was going to freak out at me! I continued reading my magazine with a proud smirk on my face.

"Alice will you stay will Bella I'm going out to the garage." Edward asked me.

"Okay, but you're going to miss the show!"

"Alice, what did you do?" Bella asked coming over to sit next to me.

"I replaced Emmett's shampoo with hair dye." I whispered so that he wouldn't hear.

"Umm Alice, I think we have a problem," Edward said.

"What?" I asked I had taken care of everything.

"I hear a _blow-dryer_ which means that _Rosalie_ not _Emmett_ showered first." AQ scream coming from the second floor above. I didn't see that coming!

"That might be a problem," I whispered as Edward dashed out the door and toward the garage.

**EMMETT POV**

I was just rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I hear Rosalie scream. What could possibly be wrong with her I didn't have a clue, but I jumped out of the shower and into our bedroom almost forgetting to grab a towel in my mad rush out the door.

Rosalie stood there motion less starring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel on the top of her head.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? JUST LOOK AT ME!" She yelled puling the towel from her head revealing a pink colored mess that somewhat revealed a mop. She walked over and ran her hand through my thick wet hair and on her hand was pink. We shared a glance and ran into the bathroom and to the shampoo. She squirted it and pink hair dye came out.

"ALICE YOU BETTER RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs shaking the house.

I ran out of the bedroom in my towel to find my family staring at me. I dashed down the stairs and there she was. Alice, the evil hair dying pixie. She smiled and ran toward the garage. I chased right after her. She was quick, but I had longer legs and covered more ground. She ran right into the garage and pressed herself up against my jeep.

I looked at it and stopped chasing her. My mouth fell open and almost hit the ground. My jeep was PINK. There were rainbows and fairies painted on the sides. She had gone too far. She destroyed the three things I loved most in the world. My hair, my car, and Rose's hair.

"My car," I whispered grief striking me. Alice turned around to look at the car and gasped. What was she doing try to pretend like she didn't destroy my beautiful car!

"Emm…I didn't," She tried to explain.

"Save it Alice you destroyed it. You destroyed everything that I love. You better watch your back pixie!" I snapped at her.

"Actually Alice didn't touch your car, I was the one who painted it. This is revenge from the last prank war we had in 1956. I told you I would get you when you least expected it and I also forgot until you and Alice declared war on each other," Edward said laughing at me.

"Sorry Alice... BUT YOU BOTH BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS CAUSE I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" I yelled walking out of the garage slowly.


	4. GUESS WHAT?

**OMG! Guess what!? I didn't fall off the face of the earth! Yeah me!**

**Yep! I'm still here! I've just been REALLY bust recently! I had confirmation then I had to build a bridge! Now i'm working on my multi genre research project for english! Oh and you can't forget to factor in my birthday and really nice waether in there too!**

**Actually I wouldn't even get to post this now if it wasn't for the extreme weather we are currently experianceing. It's april I live in northern PA adn its well over 90 degrees (Faranheit or how ever you spell it not celcius) so basicly i am posting this because it's toooooooo hot to sleep! **

**Okay there you just learned another interesting thing about me! I HATE the heat and the sun! I always have and I'll haev nice skin becasue of it! I have blue eyes along with vision problems so they are sensitive and well I just can'y stand it unless I'm in the water swimming.**

**SO WHEN WILL I UPDATE!!!! SOON!! My brother just started the baseball season so that could mean one of two things; ethier I write more becasue everyyone will be gone and I'll be home able to relax or I'll write less becasue I decided to go watch him play. My first priority though is It's War because well I'm on chapter 3 of around 15 and then Loving an Angel. I'll write both but I want another chapter of it's war before I write anymore loving an angel.**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON AND I'M SOOOOOO VERRRYYYY SORRRRYYYYY!!**

**THE GOOD THING ABOUT MY HEAT IS MY HAIR DRYS FASTER ;)**

**OHHHH AND YEAH THIS IS MY FIRST POST AS A 14 YEAR OLD!!!!**

**oh and also I made an acount on here's the link .com/flashamigo**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!**


	5. Attention for Jasper

**A/N: Thank you so much every one for being so patient for this chapter! My schedule is starting to calm down. Confirmation is over and my life is almost back to normal lol! NExt week I'll be in Philly and I have 2 projects due next week so there's your warning in advance! I think it's pretty good next time is revenge on Edward! **

**(Dedication at the bottom)**

**It's War**

**Chapter 3: Attention for Jasper**

**Alice POV**

I had given Emmett his revenge and though Rosalie did get caught in the crossfire, it was defiantly and completely worth it. The looks on their faces were priceless! I know that they are both planning some sort of attack on me, or at least Emmett was since he was so terrible at hiding his indecision, but I really don't care! They got not only pink hair but they got what they deserved, pure Alice Cullen revenge. Sweet sweet revenge and now there was only one other person in this house that I needed revenge on.

Now, I had to come up with a prank for Jasper. It had to be something unordinary so different he would never expect. Something he wouldn't expect to come from me, his wife. He knew I would get him eventually, but he is expecting me to do something easy. To go easy on him because I loved him. And I did love him, but I had declared war and I was not going down without a fight and I certainly wasn't going to go easy on anyone!

So there I was searching for the perfect prank. I had thought of so many pranks I could pull, but none of them were just right. I felt like Goldie Locks in the story with the three bears. I couldn't find the prank that was just right for my Jasper. Changing his physical appearance wouldn't do he wasn't as proud of it as Emmett or Rosalie. Destroy one of his prized possessions like he had to my clothes and car? No, all of his prized possessions were in the room we shared and if I tried to destroy anything in there I might accidentally destroy one of my prized possessions. I had to think of the one thing that Jasper hated most in the world. Public attention! That was it that was the key; public attention Jasper's biggest weakness! I knew exactly what I was going to do!

**Jasper POV**

I was waiting. Taking every step with care thinking it through before I moved even an inch. She was after me. And I knew Alice, we had been together for years and I knew that once she had her heart set on revenge she would get it at any cost. I had seen what she did to Emmett actually the entire season had seen Emmett and Rosalie both and it wasn't pretty. I was getting seriously scared. I hoped she would go easy on me, but as time progressed I began to doubt it.

I sighed and groaned at the thought. Edward smiled at me form across the room and I took that as him confirming my thought.

"I wouldn't count on her taking it easy on you," He said laughing at me.

"Hey Mr. Mind Reader, why don't you give me some insight into what she is going to do to me?" I asked him.

"No can do, I'm under certain orders and anyway if I did it's already too late; she's just finishing up now." He laughed and Bella joined in with him. Did she know too? Edward nodded. Crap. I was dead.

**Alice's POV **

The final phase of plan Attention for Jasper was being set as I spook. Rosalie had repaired my car and I was driving through the streets of Forks with a satisfied smirk on my face. I was almost done and it was almost time for Jasper to get the revenge he deserved.

I jumped out of the car for about the hundredth time today and walked over to the telephone pole on the corner. The satisfied smirk returned to my face as I pinned up the last of the flyers I had made. Who would have thought that something as simple as a couple dozen flyers would be the answer to my current problem; how to get revenge on my husband!

"There's the last of them!" I squealed as I stepped back to look at my piece of art work. It was the last thing Jasper was going to expect. It was an advertisement. I had slightly altered a picture of Jasper that made him a bit taller and more muscular and then typed on the top was "Boy seeks Girlfriend of any physical appearance and multiple personalities." The add gave our address and phone number. I had clued in the rest of the family and they said they didn't mind the information out there as long as I removed the flyers after I had my revenge.

I jumped back in the car and began driving home very satisfied and overly pleased with myself. The flyer with Jasper on it was posted all over Forks along with it being posted on every website known to man kind.

**Jasper POV **

I couldn't believe it! How on Earth could she do this to me! She was a devious little vampire that knew how to pull a prank! She had made the most ridiculous flyers of me and posted them everywhere. The town the internet, everywhere!

Thousands of girls and quite a few guys were constantly coming up to him, calling on the phone, and even coming over to the house and disrupting everyone's lives. Alice was even unsettled by them though she never let on her annoyance. She masked it with her self pleasure. But she couldn't hide it for long. She had taken down the flyers and removed the ad from the internet but people still wouldn't leave us alone.

"Jasper make them leave!" She begged me.

"Sorry Alice you did this so it's your problem to fix," I smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Her little revenge plan had blown up in her face and she couldn't hide it anymore.

"I have a plan!" She exclaimed and ran up the stairs toward the bathroom dragging me.

Soon enough I was coated in makeup and where the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen. She had dress every single one of us guys to look hideous. We looked terrible like animals, but we knew we had to do it. Our family's secret was now in jeopardy and so were our nerves.

Edward, Emmett, and I walked out onto the porch and heard the wild screams of the many girls in our yard. You would think that we were famous actors or musicians. Not a minute after the girls screamed the whole forest became quiet for the first time in a week. We stood silent as they all began to leave with quiet murmurs. Yes, we were finally free. Now we had to see who would pull the next prank, but the expression on Emmett's face seemed to answer that question.

**Dedication to all reviewers especially bluefirehp09 who gave me ths idea when I first started this story!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay so yesterday was the day that 2 months ago I joined FanFiction and posted Loving an Angel followed by The Cullen's go Irish and It's War!**

**I never planned on my stories being so popular and well loved! Here are all of the stats for each story!**

**It's War!:**

**Chapters: 5 (including author's notes!)**

**Reviews: 25**

**Hits: 857**

**Favs: 20**

**Alerts: 18**

**Loving an Angel: **

**Chapters: 27 (including author's notes)**

**Reviews: 42**

**Hits: 3930 WOW!!!**

**favs: 31**

**Alerts: 17**

**The Cullens Go Irish (I had a lot more favs and everything but then I accidently deleated it!)**

**Chapters: 5**

**Reviews: 1**

**Hits: 260**

**Favs: 1**

**Alerts: 0**

**Mu User Stats:**

**Favorite Authors: 11**

**Author Alerts: 5**

**Profile Hits: 168**

**Thanks SOOOOOOOO Much Everyone! Especially those who read every single one of my stories and all ways review and WOW I'm so happy I'm babbling! LOL! I'm looking forward to many more great months to come and many more chapters and stories possibly including the sequal to Loving An Angel! Once again THANK YOU!!**


	7. VERY SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay do today I got two PM's that kind of have me mad!**

**Some guy named ChristianWestonChandler has not only stolen the name of the story Loving an Angel and the complete summary he has destroyed the story by adding an inapropritate story underneath.**

**The name of the story I don't mind being borrowed, I found have understood that maybe he just came up with the same name as me, as I could have been more creative, but he stole the summary and many of the ideas.**

**I have yet to veiw his profile, stupid computer blocks put on when I was 6 or 7, but i am going to try from my brothers computer and I will PM him and give him a piece of my mind. Tomorow it's really late here.**

**Even though I am 14 and it is only a fanfic it's still like plagarism. I mean it's not like he published and sold twilight and claimed he wrote it but the story was my idea and he used the exact summary.**

**In a way I am flattered too though! He read my story and thought it was good enough to steal, right! LOL**

**I'll keep you updated!**

**Sorry for another author's note**

**concentrating on It's War's next chapter which I hope to have up tomorow!**


	8. Piano Bomb

**A/N: I was inspired to write as it is pouring rain outside and it's sunny so it's really pretty! It reminded me of Forks which reminded me too finish this chapter!**

**It's War!**

**Chapter 4: Piano Bomb**

**Emmett POV**

My hair was pink, my car was pink, oh and yeah my wife's hair was oink too. Alice and Edward were going to get it. I had a plan for revenge, but I needed Rosalie's input first. We were alone hunting when I brought up the topic of our revenge.

"Rose, we need to get them back," I said.

"Who?" She asked completely oblivious to what I was talking about.

"Alice and Edward!" I yelled jumping to my feet and pacing I needed the perfect plan.

"I will get my revenge on Alice later when the time is right. She'll get like you did, the queen of the world who managed to pull a prank without getting any revenge. Edward is your problem he did nothing to me." She replied.

'Wait! Did you just call me the_ QUEEN_ of the world!?"

"Facts are facts, dear." She replied laughing at me and reaching into her bag and pulling out her hair brush. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wash or brush out the pink hair dye and dying our hair back to their normal colors didn't seem to be the best option. It would look fake and we prayed our natural color would someday be visible under the pink mops that had taken over our hair.

On that note I left her brushing her long pink hair, which I honestly wouldn't really call beautiful anymore and began to plan my revenge.

Rosalie was right about Alice. She would have to wait. She would become so full of herself by the time we were going to prank her. Plus she was looking constantly into the future for our prank; we had to wait for her to stop checking in on us before we could reek our revenge!

Edward. What could I do to Edward? This had to be done just right. I needed to think of the thing he loved more than anything else in the world. Bella, of course. I wasn't comfortable with hurting Bella though. Scaring and threatening her, fine, but causing her real physical harm was not within my comfort zone, at least not yet. What was something else he loved? Something he cherished and would never expect to blow up in his face? I got it! The perfect prank! I'll put my super awesome amazing plan of awesomeness into action tomorrow!

**THE NEXT DAY!! AKA EMMETT'S REVENGE DAY!!!**

I was way beyond happy right now! I was beyond joyful, blissful, and exuberant! I don't think their was a word in any dictionary that could possibly ever come close to defining the way I felt. It was almost time! I had put my plan into action. Edward was at Bella's house all night and in the morning was school so he had no idea what was coming for him!

I had been blocking Edward out of my head all day, with surprisingly good luck. I normally couldn't keep anything from my thoughts especially a prank or something that I was excited for, but this time I was focused, alert, and using my amazing singing voice! All day long I had been thinking of an entire set list of music that would drive Edward insane! And it was working too! He was so annoyed I thought as I continued onto the second verse of a Hannah Montana song!

"Emmett will you cut it out already I know you're up to something, just make it stop!" He snapped at me. Oops, was it that obvious.

"Yes Emmett it was that obvious, can you just stop now?" He asked me.

"No can do brother! This song is stuck in my head and it just won't come out!" I said patting him on the shoulder and thinking the song louder.

**EDWARD POV**

It was finally quiet. I knew that meant Emmett was up to no good, but I didn't care anymore as long as he kept his terrible music out of my head! I thought that Bella's blood was potent! I would endure that over having to endure Emmett's singing voice echoing, not more like screaming, through my head for the entire day. It was terrible.

Bella and I were alone now at my house. Everyone else was off doing their own things and in Emmett's case planning revenge on me and Alice, but that was fine. I was alone with my Bella.

I wondered if she knew how much she really had changed me. In more than one way. One way I was particularly thankful for today. She had come into my endless and sleepless life and gave me more than love I didn't deserve. One of the many gifts she gave me was realizing that I didn't particularly enjoy having my family around me all the time. I loved them to death and whatever was after that, but Bella showed me that sometimes it was nice to just get away from them and the insanity they gave me. The silent house reminded me of that.

"Edward?" My Bella asked.

"What love?" I replied smiling at her.

"Will you please play my lullaby on the piano?" She asked.

"Of course," I said taking her hand in mine and walking over to the piano.

Bella sat next to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I put my hand gently on the keys and then began to move them fluently through the song that I had played so many times before I had it memorized. The beautiful music I knew and loved came pouring out of the amazing instrument with every movement my hands made. I came to a close and turned to look at Bella, the love of my existence.

"That was beautiful, I love it every time you play it," she sighed and placed her head on my shoulder.

"It's the same song over and over again," I teased her and she laughed.

"I don't ca…" she was cut off by a rumbling sound. Could it be thunder? No it sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the room. The piano?

I looked around the room franticly, but my eyes rested on the piano. Suddenly out of no where I heard a bang. Something hit my face. I was stunned for a second. I looked to Bella. She sat next to me smiling covered in some substance. She put it on her finger and then licked it.

"Icing!" She said and I gave her the most disgusted look I could make.

"What! It's good. Here see it's all over you!" She said as she took her finger and dragged it across my skin.

"Yum, Edward you taste good!" She said laughing and taking another finger full of the nauseating substance.

"Have as much as you want I'm certainly not going to eat it!" I said.

"I might just have to take you up on that," She replied though I barely heard her. I was hearing something completely different.

_Hope you enjoy the snack, Edward. Or should I say Eddy-Cakes with icing on top!_

He better get ready for my revenge on him!


	9. Where's My Purse?

**A/N: I'm sorry I just kind of disapeared into thin air, again. To be honest, I was really excited to finish Loving an Angel and starting the sequel Love Goes On. I'm sorry!**

**It's War**

**Chapter 5: Where's My Purse?**

**Rosalie POV**

It had been about a month since that demon girl dyed my hair pink. Some of the color came out due to my constant washing and brushing, but the main color was still pink. It really wasn't fair! My amazing beautiful golden blonde hair was pink. It wasn't even nice pink the dye made it frizzy instead of the natural curl it normally had, why on earth did Alice have to buy cheap hair dye?! It wasn't fair and Alice was going to pay for it!

Emmett and I both owed her our revenge and though I said we should wait longer I wasn't going to anymore! It was a month since she pranked Emmett catching me in the crossfire, and by the way she flirted around the house with her self pride, I'm going to say that her head is pretty swollen. Now all Emmett and we need is a good prank that will make her mad.

Alice was helping Edward and Bella plan for their wedding today so I decided to confer with Emmett and see if he had any ideas on how to prank our pixie sister.

"Emmett," I said as I opened the door to our room.

"What? I'm reading this really good book," He replied. What? Was he serious!

"Emm, I have a question?"

"What since you already interrupted me," He said.

"Since when do _you_ read?" I asked.

"I learned to read like what seventy years ago!"

"I know you _can _read, but since when do you _like_ to read?" I revised my question.

"What are you talking about I _LOVE_ reading!"

"Okay. So what are you reading," I asked not completely convinced.

"A thrilling romance novel where love conquers all," He said. Wait who was this? It couldn't be my husband! I took the book out of his hands and immediately threw it behind my back at the wall. That was no romance novel. It was a wrestling magazine.

"Emmett listen to me, we have to prank Alice back and today's are only chance." I explained sitting down on the bed. His eyes lit up the moment I began to speak.

"What are we going to do to her?" He asked.

"Well she did just get that new Channel purse," I said darkly.

ALICE POV

Oh things were going so well! Bella and Edward were finally beginning to cooperate with me and my amazing design and planning skills! Now their wedding would be the talk of the town for years and years to come! I love it when people listen to me!

I was on my way home. I had to grab my purse and some more money and then the three of us were going to drive around some of the neighboring towns and cities looking for the perfect things to use in the wedding.

I turned up the radio and sang along as I drove up to the house. I put the car in park and went into the house.

I opened the door to my room and walked over it my closet that made up a good potion of the house. I went over to the section where all of my purses were kept. Hmm…that's strange? Where was my new purse? I had left it right there. I began to dig through all of my purses.

"No, no. Defiantly not, here, oh no that's not it. UGG!" I was getting so frustrated. How do expensive brand new designer purses just go missing? Oh, that's right. They don't!

I sniffed the air. I recognized the scent. Rosalie. I should have known. Great, so I was going to have to waste my time and hunt her down. How come nothing ever seems to go my way! It's not fair!

I followed the scent of Rosalie, but that turned right into the scent of Emmett. So they were in on it together. Figures. They weren't going to go easy on me either. This was going to be a long day.

I followed Emmett's scent deep into the woods. I was in a rush and by now no mood for what Emmett and Rosalie were putting me through.

"Emmett? Rosalie? I really don't care who it is I just want my purse back so I can got shopping." I begged hoping the purse robber would here me.

"Come on gu…" I began when I saw it. Oh they were clever. They had it hanging on a branch about a hundred or so yards away. My face lit up and I ran as fast as possible jumping into the tree. I grabbed the purse did a flip and jumped back to the ground.

In an instant my day turned from bad to worse. I heard growling surrounding me from all sides. Uh-Oh. I tried to make a run for it with little luck. I was an idiot. How did I miss the smell. I had crossed over the boundary into the werewolves land. If they wanted to kill me they could. This wasn't good! I heard a voice all of a sudden that took me by surprise.

"What are you doing on our land? You are aware that we can still kill you even though we are under a truce?" One of the wolf boys said.

"Yes, but you see…" I tried to explain.

"You broke our treaty." He snapped.

"I know, but…"

"Silence." He said and I took off jumping over the wolves and running as fast as I could back to my side. If they wanted to they could still follow and attack, but I knew that once I crossed the boundary line I was safe. I clutched my bag and ran.

Bella POV

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Edward. Alice was supposed to take us shopping for our wedding, but she never showed up. She went to get the rest of her things and never returned. I couldn't help but think it was another prank.

"I have no idea, this is Alice we are talking about and never in her life has she been late for a shopping trip," he replied half jokingly and half seriously. I laughed. We were almost to the top of the Cullens driveway.

Suddenly I heard a screeching noise and saw a blur flashing by the side of the road in the forest quite a few yards in. Edward's head flashed to look out the window and he smirked in pleasure.

"What is it?" I asked laughing.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see for yourself," He said laughing. And I knew something had happened to Alice. I was right. It was most definitely another prank.

We jumped out of the car as fast as possible. I couldn't help but laugh as Alice walked forward toward us. She had twigs sticking out of her hair and dirt plastered all over her normally angelic face. She looked like a monster. Clutched to her chest was her precious new Channel purse.

"Alice, what happened to you?" I asked laughing uncontrollably.

"Rosalie…Emmett…Shopping…Purse…Woods…Wolves…Run." She said before falling down on her knees her eyes distant and shocked. I shook even more hysterically so that Edward had to support me so that I wouldn't fall down. This was the best prank yet!

**What ya think? Please Reveiw! I also wanted to let you know that I started a Twilight Multi Step writing contest! I posted the information as a story so please check out my profile for that!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Hey Every one!**

**I'm sorry I've been really slow in posting new chapters! It's the end of the school year and things are pretty crazy!**

**My brother started baseball so I'm never really home.**

**We have had finals all week.**

**Last week was national jounier honor society induction.**

**next week is th grade class day and our trip to hershey park.**

**Plus, I started Love Goes On (sequel to loving an angel) and I love that story sooooooo muc more than this one! And I will admitt it! Love Goes On has real passion and stuff, why this is more just funny.**

**I am also worknig on a story on the side that if I ever get anywhere with it I plan on posting**

**Then summer! I hope to be able to work more suring the summer, but no guaruntees since I'm swimming for the highschool I'm going to atend next year over the summer.**

**So, I've got a really bust scheule and you all are going to have to be patient with me until things start to slow down a little bit more.**

**Thank You,**

**TwilightEquestrian**

**aka CASEY!**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Those of you who have been reading my stories from the beginning know that I always post a monthly update. So here we go!**

**It's War (inprogress)**

**Words: 8,138**

**Chapters (including author's notes): 10**

**Reveiws: 50**

**Hits: 2428**

**Favs: 31**

**Alerts: 28**

**The Cullens Go Irish (complete)**

**Words:** **4093**

**Chapters: 7**

**Reveiws:1 (there were more but it acidently got deleted once)**

**Hits: 548**

**Favs: 5**

**Loving an Angel (complete)**

**Words: 47,801**

**Chapters: 40**

**Reveiws: 76**

**Hits: 8619**

**Favs: 39**

**Alerts: 18**

**Love Goes On (inprogress; sequel to Loving an Angel)**

**Words: 10,905**

**Chapters: 9**

**Reveiws: 17**

**Hits: 763**

**Favs: 8**

**Alerts: 9**

* * *

**Okay now that I wrote all of that I have to tell you all one more thing. I am not going to be able to update as much as I have been. I just found out not too long ago about some sad news. It's personal and I'm not going to announce everything to the world. If you want to know what's going on PM me, please and I will explain.**

**I've also had some technical issues today. I know I promised I would have the next chapter of It's War posted today, but as you can see it's not up. I wrote it and left my computer on without saving it and my computer restarted itself and it went bye-bye. **

**Really sorry, I'll do my best to get working on these stories.**


	12. How To Prank a Dog

**A/N: this is one of my shorter chapters. It took me about 7 tries to get it this far. I was having technical difficulties with my computer turning itself off so many versions of this chapter were lost. Also we have to pretened that Jacob never ran away after Eclipse, becasue if he did then I would have gaps in my plot line. Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's War**

**Chapter 6: How to Prank A Dog**

Alice POV

It had been a whole week. A week of deliberation. A week of relentless thinking. Thinking of a way to prank that filthy dog. The big hairy loser, also known as Jacob, had worked with Emmett and Rosalie to prank me and get me in trouble for crossing the boundary line set up by the treaty. So now, treaty or no treaty, I was going to prank him back. But how do you prank a big ugly flee invested dog? There had to be a way to prank him without crossing the line again. There was only one option, ask Bella to do it for me.

I decided to plan my prank first. I remembered Bella telling me how Sam, the head of the idiot pack, often had Jacob up running late at night and he was always tired when he came home. I had to do something to his bed. It had to be good too, but still simple enough that Bella, fragile and clumsy, would be able to do it without getting hurt, to Edward would not hesitate to rip me up and burn me.

I would myself once again at the grocery store. I had come up with a simple prank that honestly wasn't that good, but would get the point across that nobody human, vampire, or werewolf messed up my hair and clothes.

I finished my shopping and had everything I needed. I had the entire plan devised in my head. Step one shopping, was complete. Now on to step two!

Step two, was go back to the house and change my clothes. What? I changed my clothes at least ten times everyday. It had to be part of my evil pranking vampire plan!

Then came step three, talk Bella into pranking Jacob for me. This would probably be the hardest of them all.

"Bella!" I called and she came down the stairs tripping but catching herself on the railing.

"What? Not more wedding stuff. Please Alice, I'm begging." She whined and another evil plan entered my mind.

"But, I found a better dress for you and if I change the dress we have to redo everything and I need you to go shopping with me!" I blurted out so that it sounded jumbled.

"Alice! My dress is fine! I am not redoing everything!" She said.

"Well, you have two options. We can redo the _entire wedding_ or you can help me with something else." I was diabolical.

"Something else," she said. No surprise there.

"So you promise that you will do exactly as I say."

"Anything Alice, just don't make me redo the wedding please that would be torture!"

"Okay, so here's what you have to do."

Jacob POV

It had been a long night of running through the woods and I was anxious to return home to my bed and just sleep. I ran faster using all four legs at the thought of being home and getting something to eat before I passed out in bed.

I saw a break in the trees a few yards ahead of me where the early morning light was pouring through the black forest. I leaped into the air morphing instantly back to my human form and running to the little house where I had grown up.

I went right into the back door greeting my father who seemed amused by something. I didn't stop to ask as I rummage through the kitchen grabbing everything in sight and heading to my small room at the end of the hallway.

I switched on the light and looked around. The same as I left it. Perfect, well perfect for me. Those bloodsuckers would die if they ever had to live in this house, especially the blondie and the midget.

I grabbed the table and pulled it next to the bed. I piled all of my food on it and turned to my bed pulling down the covers.

I couldn't believe it! In my bed there was food. No not people food. It was dog food! I screamed in anger, stupid vampire. But she had broken the treaty…again. But this time was on purpose. Haha, we could kill her now! WOO!

I saw that there was a note placed on my pillow. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I just HAD to get up back for helping Rosalie and Emmett prank me. But don't think this means I've broken the treaty, I know you are! I didn't do this. I had Bella help me. She did argue with me, but you know I can be very…persuasive, if that's what you want to call me threatening to redo her whole wedding._

_It was hard to think of the perfect prank for you, and I know that I could have done MUCH better, but you know I had to have a human cross over the line so I was limited. I hope this make you really mad! I bet it does!_

_With Absolutely No Love,_

_Alice Cullen_

_P.S. Look at your window!_

I turned to my window. The curtains were closed so I opened them. And there written on _my_ window in red spray paint were four words. Four words that made my skin crawl. _Vampires are the best! _It was bad enough Bella had picked the stupid leech over me, but to have her write that on my window ripped my chest open. I knew that Alice, like the tiny midget vampire devil she was, had threatened her into writing it, but it still hurt. No wonder my father was amused. That idiotic vampire would pay! I would find a way to pull the best prank possible with her, even if that meant working with the other bloodsuckers, well all of them besides blondie.

* * *

**I am so happy that this chapter is over! We're almost half way done with It's War :( I wrote it quick after horseback riding today. Ugg. We had a huge trail ride today, Flashy was at pony rides. I tacked over eight horses on my own and then my own pony when he got back. After my lesson someone stupid let Amigo out in the back pasture and since he was once the boss he was still thought he was in charge and we were worried he might hurt another horse. So who had to go catch him? Me. I never got him in. I love him to death and normally he comes to me, but he was walknig and trotting around. I had to leave since my dad had to be home to drive my brother to a party. I feel sorry for who had to go and catch him next. It's been raining here a lot so it was all muddy. I was covered head to toe literally!**

**Tomorow is my last day of school! YEAH! **


	13. Closet Catastrophe

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy recently eith doctor's oppointments and swim team.

* * *

**It's War**

**Chapter 7: Closet Catastrophe**

**Jacob POV**

I was on my way over to Bella's house. She had called early this morning asking me to come. She said she needed my help with playing a prank on the little midget vampire, Alice I remembered her name now.

I didn't know how I could possibly be any help to her with the treaty and boundary lines in place. I could cross probably if I had to, but then I thought about Alice and their other blonde sister and decided that might not be the best idea, even though I could take them both single handed and blindfolded. I laughed quietly at the thought and parked my car in front of Chief Swan's house.

I knocked on the door and Bella answered it smiling at me.

"Thanks for coming, Jake," She greeted me.

"Yes, really thank you," A voice said from the living room and two of the filthy bloodsucking leeches walked in. Edward was one and the other was the blond guy, I thought he was named Jasper or something like that.

"You don't know how easier you will make this, Jacob" Edward said.

"I don't see how I could be much help when I can't cross the line," I replied.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but with Alice's powers she would see every decision we all make, except for yours. So basically since she can't see you, you'll be our camouflage. We can plan everything and even pull the prank on her without her seeing a thing." Edward explained.

"So you all need to prank her?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie already used you to get their revenge. Alice put a bomb in Edward's piano filled with icing getting it all over Edward and Bella and she altered a photo of me and posted it, well everywhere you can imagine." Jasper explained further, but I had one more question.

"Wait you two are together, right? And she still pranked you?"

"I guess you could say Emmett started it. He got me to prank Alice, so she got revenge on me with the photo. So that brings me to where I am, planning revenge on my Alice."

"Okay, so what were you guys thinking we could do to her?" I asked happy to help where I could.

"We had a few ideas, do you have any Jake?" Bella asked me.

"Well…" I had to think and then the perfect idea hit me! "From the last prank the other two pulled on her, I could see she's pretty much a fashion fanatic. So I'm going to guess that she has a huge closet full of clothes that she loves, probably more than anything else in the world. So I could be your cover and you three can go in and destroy them."

"That's perfect!" Bella cheered.

"That's so…simple, how come we couldn't come up with that?" Edward asked.

"Maybe you bloodsuckers aren't as smart as you think you are," I said laughing.

**THE NEXT DAY AKA ALICE IS GOING DOWN DAY!**

**Jasper POV**

I waited outside for Edward, Bella, and that dog Jacob. They were running late and we had to have everything done by the time Alice and Rosalie returned from their shopping trip. We had gotten Rosalie to take her out of town for the day, though this would hopefully only take an hour tops. Rosalie had agreed immediately when she found out Jacob was coming over to help us, that and she wanted to see Alice's reaction to our little joke.

Jacob had definitely picked the perfect prank to pull on Alice. She was obsessed with clothes. She always had to have the best, most expensive, designer clothes and she had to have it before everyone else. I thought to myself, this is payback for more than that picture. It was payback for all of the times I had to sneak into a mall in the middle of the night and steal whatever she wanted. I couldn't tell you how many times I've been caught and arrested, looking for the latest BCBG flats in a size five or the new Dolce and Gabbana dress.

The Volvo pulled up with Edward, Bella, and Jacob inside. Edward parked and they all climbed out of the car. They all looked excited and ready to go.

"You guys are late," I said.

"Not my fault," Edward replied with a sharp look at Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have everything ready inside, follow me." I said entering the house and leading them to Alice and my room on the second floor.

"Okay are you ready?" I asked at the closet door. I opened it and watched as Jacob's mouth hit the floor and fell through the floor.

"That's your guys closet?" Jacob asked.

"More like Alice's closet, this section is the only one that's mine and I would like that to remain untouched. I do not want to go shopping for a new wardrobe." I explained.

"Okay so we have a lot of ground to cover. Everyone know what they have to do?" Edward asked and we all nodded.

"Good. Alice is out of my rang of hearing and I will know when she gets close to us. She was complaining about not being able to see anything this morning so she has no idea what were up to. She was a bit suspicious but she's still clueless." Edward said affirmative.

We all began to work on the BIG project ahead of us. Jacob morphed into a wolf and was working in what I liked to call, dress land. Edward was in pant palace. Bella was doing her human best to destroy Alice's shoes by cutting the straps on the shoes with straps and whatever pain she could inflict on the shoes with scissors. Alice's shoe section was so large it was broken into smaller sections. Bella was in what I called, the heels from hell section.

After working all day straight Edward heard Alice's thoughts. She was a few miles away. We weren't even halfway done, I decided to bring out my secret weapon.

"Good thinking Jazz," Bella said.

I had gone to the store and bought gallons of icing, chocolate syrup, and every human food that Bella said tasted good, a throwback to the first prank in what now seemed to be a never ending series of pranks in our family, it was most definitely a war. We threw it everywhere. The entire closet was covered, even my clothes, oh well, I was having too much fun to be angry at them for destroying my clothes, maybe the stains would come out in the wash.

After we finished, Jacob had to race back to La Push before Alice saw him. Edward, Bella, and I joined by the rest of the family, besides Alice and Rosalie of course, were sitting and waiting. Everyone was in on this joke and we all couldn't wait to see what Alice would do when she saw her precious clothes.

I heard Rosalie's car door shut and their footsteps as they walked into the house.

"How was shopping?" Edward asked them.

"Fabulous! I got so many nice things, I think I'm going right up to put them in my closet!" She said so excited.

We all waited. She was moving human pace and I wanted her to just run already. Run and discover what happened why she was away.

I heard the door to our room open and then the closet. It was silent, besides Bella's beating heart, as we held our breathe. It took a second, but sure enough she screamed. She screamed so loud. I was sure people halfway around the world could hear her high voice piercing.

We all sat down and waited. She was crying. Mourning the her lose.

"Jazz, I don't think she would cry this much if you died!" Emmett joked and I threw a pillow at his head, he of course avoided it.

About an hour later she became quiet. We all exchanged glanced as she walked down the stairs with a wide mischievous smile on her face.

"Edward, give Jasper your keys! I'm sooooo excited! All of clothes are destroyed so you know what that means? I GET TO BUY ALL NEW ONES!!!!" She said jumping up and down. Edward gave me his car keys and everyone laughed at me. Maybe this joke wasn't our best idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: So as always tell me what you think! Your reviews are my inspiration! Next chapter I PROMISE will be hilarious! It's when parents try to stay uninvolved, but it happens anyway!**


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, my Twitter followers know most of this story already, but i decided to inform the rest of you. I am going to be takeing a break from writting. Not long probobly about a week. One of my close friends Jessica was in a horrible equestrian accident. Nobody is exactly sure what happened. She was in the ring jumping and her parents were inside. They heard her scream and ran out of the house. We think it was somthing like what happened with Catty in Loving an Angel where the horse got caught on the jump and fell except the horse landed on top of her. She is in critical condition in the hospital. She broke a ton of bones and is in her coma. She severely hurt her spine and considering she pulls through will be paralyzed. This week is critical. We have no idea if she is going to live. I like to think she's not suffering, since she is paralyzed, but I'm not completely sure. I certainly hope not. I want nothing more than for her to pull through, but in this situtation you can't help, but doubt. The horse, well really a pony, was put down after the accident due to severe damage to it's leg.

Thanks Guys! I seriously have the best readers in all of fanfiction! I'll keep you all updated!


	15. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Okay...I really don't know how to say this simply so I guess I'll just tell you guys the whole story.

Yesturday as many of you know i went to my cousin's wedding. We were at the reception having dinner when I got a call from my friend Jessica's sister. To out the conversation in as few words as possible I'll just say that, Jessica passed away yesturday Sunday July 18th due to the injuries sustained in her fall. Jessica was only 15.

It was a big shock, since that morning I had heard she was doing better. I'm extremley upset, but yet comforted by her death. Though she dies young, she isn't suffering if she had been before. I always believed that the person that dies is always better off than the people they leave bhind. I also can't imagine her going any other way. She was killed doing the one thing she loved more than anything else in the world, riding her horse Misty.

Her life was short, but it was a good life. I would like to take a minute to tell everyone about my friend.

Jessica, hilarious, intellegent, and to put ehr in one word amazing. She was always their to talk to and joke with. We met in the fall doing pony rides for my barn. we didn't go to the same school so the time we spetn together was limited. we always emailed, called, imed, and texted eachother and spent weekends at the barn and eachother's houses. My dad always said she was the reason unlimited text messageing was invented.

I loved her like a sister and her pony, who was put down after the accident. She was a much better rider than me and was always helping me improve. She let me ride her pony frequently since I don't own or lease my own. We always had so much fun together.

Most of you don't know her conection to my fanfiction ethier. She doesn't have an account, but she is an amazing writer. She was the first ever person to read Loving an Angel. She came up with the idea for It's War. She kept me grounded in my writing preveiwing everything before it was posted. She helped me come up with ideas for Loving an Angel and It's War both. She was the biggest Twilight fan I ever met!

She had so many oprotunities ahead of her. She wanted to be a writer, an equestrian, a vet, an actor, a song writer, and a singer. She could haev done all of theses.

At the time of the accident she was in the process of writing her own fanfiction, which I did consider finishing and posting for all of you, but it sisn't seem fair. She wrote it and I don't want to take credit for it. That and I don't know where her mind was heading for the ending as she stoped at what I believed to be the climax. I would never be able to finish it with being behind on both of my stories. I love her too much to destory her writing. She also told me she was writing a song for Casey and Edward in Love Goes On, that I will try to track down and post as it goes with the story.

Thank you everyone for your support the past couple of days. I wish things didn't have to end this way, but I'm glad that I'm no longer in suspense. I'm going to take a short break til the funeral and everythnig is over. so by next week I plan to have updated both stories.

I will be giving a eulagy at her funeral and this is in a way my rough rough rough draft.

Both her and her pony will be cremated and the ashes will be scattered together at a few of the places she loved. I will be scatering them at the barn.

RIP JESS AND MISTY YOU MUST HAVE BEEN TOO GOOD TO STAY WITH US ANY LONGER3333 LOVE YOU BOTH FOREVER3333 TELL GRANDMA MARCKS ALL ABOUT ME! GRANDPA MARCKS I'M SORRY! AND MY PAPA HOW MUCH I LOVE AND MISS HIM! OHH AND TELL MY AUNTS DOG BUBBA HOW HE WAS THE BEST DOG I EVER MET!


	16. Help!

Hey everyone! I really want to appolagize for the lack of updates! I've been really busy and stuff! I also have like really bad writers block! I need an idea for the next chapter and I need you help! I need a prank that the cullen "kids" and Bella can pull on Carlisle and Esme?????? ANY IDEAS!!!! Also I got CONTACTS!!!! YEAH!!! I think they work pretty well! I'm getting really good at putting them in and taking them out too!!! YEAH ME! Also I don't think I told anyone on this story, but I got a Twitter! Okay, I got it like a month ago! So, my username is FlashyPony4EVA Follow me! I'll follow you to as long as you tell me like who you are! If I think your just a random person I won't follow you so message me on FF and give me your username!

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

IF YOU COME UP WITH THE BEST IDEA I WILL DEDICATED THE CHAPTER TO YOU!


	17. Pranking The Parents

It's War

Chapter: Pranking The Parents

Emmett POV

Who thought my mind would ever be capable of a good idea? No this wasn't a good idea it was a great idea! I just needed the others to along with it. I needed their help particularly Jasper. That's why Rosalie, Jasper, and I now sat in the living room. Bella, Edward, and Alice we all out do more wedding planning, poor Bella, but this was another essential part of my plan.

"Okay Emmett, what do you want?" Jasper asked picking up on my emotions.

"I want to prank Carlisle and Esme," I explained.

"I don't know, Emm. They have to be the nicest vampires or people in the world why would you want to prank them?" Rosalie asked and I didn't have an answer.

"I don't think they would take it to seriously, Rose. I mean like you said they are the nicest people in the world, what could one little prank do?" Jasper said.

"Okay. Well this ought to be interesting, Emmett what exactly did you have in mind?" Rose asked me.

"Grab your keys we need to go shopping for one thing." I said laughing.

Rosalie POV

"You guys stay in the car all be right back with everything," Emmett said just as I was about to step out of he car. It wasn't worth arguing with him right now, I knew better, it would get me nowhere.

"I have the strangest feeling, that he's going to buy a bomb and blow up the world." Jasper said and we both laughed. I loved Emmett with all my heart, but he could be well…he could just be Emmett.

"What are we going to do when he goes too far?" I asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do is try to stop him. Knock some sense into him." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

I heard the approach of footsteps and looked out the window. Emmett was coming toward us a small bag in his hand and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What did you get?" I asked when he slipped into the passenger seat to my BMW.

"Well, look in the bag." Jasper and I looked into the bag. It held only one item.

"Oh no," Jasper sighed.

"I think we can have some fun with this," I said realizing Emmett's plan.

Esme POV

"I'm going to get ready to go to the hospital," Carlisle said as we entered the house. We had been hunting for the weekend and now it was time to go back to our regular routine.

He proceeded up the stairs and I went over to the couch my laptop in hand. The house was quiet. Nobody was home. For some reason this troubled me. Being away for the weekend meant I didn't know what any of my adopted children had planned for this early summer afternoon. And that only meant one thing they were up to trouble.

I heard Carlisle coming down the stairs along with the sound of vampire approach outside. The steps were frantic and I turned to look at Carlisle with a stunned expression on my face.

I turned to the door it opened with a bang. Emmett and Rosalie were on each side of Jasper who was thrashing in their tight grip. I looked at his face, his eyes were a bright crimson red.

"Jasper," I gasped in shock. He had been doing so well lately.

"It's, it's…Bella. Edward and Alice went hunting and we were with her and she tripped and cut herself." Emmett stammered. I looked at each face in the room, nobody knew what to say.

I heard the sound of a car going as fast as possible and the slam of doors. Edward and Alice. There was another sound a heartbeat? Bella. If it was Bella, then Jasper…

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves!" Alice yelled coming into the house. "I saw you all here with red eyes so I drive all the way home from shopping only to realize as I'm driving up the drive way that u were only pranking poor Carlisle and Esme!"

"Is all that Alice said true?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, yeah…maybe" Emmett said dropping his grip on Jasper.

"Well don't be surprised if we prank you back," I said.

"Your joining in on our little war?" Rosalie asked.

"No we are taking this war to a new level."

Authors Note!

Yeah finally! Just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgot about you! I went camping this weekend and have been really busy! I know this is one of my shorter chapters, but I just haven't wanted to write! I got a youtube account! Yeah me! My username is FlashyPony4Ever and I'm going to post it as my website on fanfic instead of twitter. So I said I would dedicate this to who ever came up with the idea well this chapter is dedicated to…lovinlife1112 thanks for the idea!


End file.
